Why So Serious?
by AddictedToStarbucks
Summary: dark!AU Spencer never became part of the BAU. In fact he became a serial killer, modeling himself after one of the greatest criminals from the comic books The Joker. Now the Bau has to stop him and his best friend,Hannah from their killing rampage
1. Chapter 1

_"Well, is the deed done?"asked a tall,lean figure as they walked towards a small clearing behind some trees. "Almost puddin'!Thought you'd like the pleasure of finishing this scum_

_off." replied a bright and chipper voice and a low chuckle was heard soon after. "Always thinkin of me first baby doll?So sweet of you". The 'scum' the pair was discussing was a_

_rather muscular,middle-aged man and it confused him to great lengths as to how a rather skinny young man and an equally skinny,but shapely, girl dressed up in costumes and_

_makeup, managed to knock him out and proceed to torture him for a hour or so. He felt the agony of deep cuts all over his body and could only watch in horror as his male_

_abductor leaned forward and his green hair glinted in the moonlight. He cracked a grin and held something behind his back. "Why so serious?" he asked in a seemingly innocent_

_tone but with a slight trace of madness underneath , slashing the man's throat with a rather sharp razor edged playing card. As the pair_

_watched the man before bleed to death, they both cackled madly, their laughter seemingly bouncing off of the trees surrounding them. If one passed them by, they would think_

_the two were simply teenagers 'pretending'. "Excellent work Mistah J!The police are sure gonna get a rise outta this one" giggled the girl. "Couldn't have done it without you_

_Harley." the man replied before, tossing one of his signature playing cards onto the body. "Come on Harl's, the sun's gonna rise soon and then our fun will be ruined." "If ya say _

_so puddin." the girl replied giddily and she skipped ahead to their awaiting car, twirling a heavy mallet in her hands,as if it weighed nothing. Moments later they jumped into_

_their awaiting car and sped off into the night. "You really think that the police are gonna find him in time Spencer?" asked the girl worriedly, breaking character for a moment._

_"Of course they will, once we leave them this present on their door step." replied the boy as he jabbed a finger towards a small cardboard box in the back seat. The pair arrived_

_in town minutes later and the girl threw on a bulky sweater and made sure her face was completely hidden as she got out of the car a few blocks away from the police station_

_and dropped off the box on the steps before dashing off back to the car and once again the pair sped off into the night to another unknown location. When morning came and_

_the box was finally opened by the Las Vegas police department, they found a severed bloody hand and it was clutching a single playing card. The joker playing card to be precise_

_and there was something written on it. The sheriff turned white as he read the message. 'Looks like it happened again!You must've been _BATS _to think you could stop_

_me and my Harlequin are going to have a little more fun. Have fun with the search. Love The Joker'_

_**Well this is just a prologue for an upcoming story and im gonna have our favorite genius as the one, the only, the insanely awesome JOKER!well at least he pretends he is. And one of my oc's Hannah, is his Harley Quinn, but I'm gonna change a few things just so you know. A) Reid is NOT going to abuse Hannah/Harley because I think that would be too OOC for him 2) He will not be part of the BAU 3) The BAU team will however have Gideon AND Rossi...no seaver or elle though. :D so yeah this is gonna be written with my good good friend Tinkerbell220 but its gonna only gonna be published and updated on my account...so yeah please review with ideas/suggestions/any kind or helpful words NO FLAMES PLEASE I own nothing but me and Tink sure as hell wish we own Spencer *le sigh***_


	2. Chapter 2

The following day, the case was sent to Quantico, Virginia. "All right we've got a pair of killers this time." JJ said as she handed out the case files to the team. "Well that's

not that rare is it?" asked Morgan as he started to flip through the file. "Well, no but still this pair is particularly rade and odd at the same tiem." Gideon said as he studied

a few of the pictures. "Why do you say that?" Hotch inquired. "Because this is a young boy and girl female killing team." replied Rossi. "Whose our victims so far JJ?" Hotch

asked as he finished reading the police reports. "So far they've killed Harper Hillman, Alexa Lisben and Marc Bridges." JJ said as she showed them a slide show of the

missing persons reports and then the crime scene photos. "Wait, it says here that they were all killed differently, how do we know we have a team of serial killers on our

hands." Morgan asked curiously. "One was stabbed to death, the other was shot to death, with multiple gunshot wounds and the other was tied to a football goalpost

and torn apart by what looks like dogs maybe?" Rossi observed. "Each victim had a playing card on them , with the latest victim the pair dropped off a box with a severed

hand and another playing card, naming the killers as The Joker and his Harley Quinn." JJ said, looking disgusted. "They're modeling themselves after psychotic killers from a

comic book?" "We can discuss this further on the plane, for now grab your go bags, we depart in a half hour." Hotch said dismissing them.

* * *

><p>"Psst, Spence."<p>

"Mmmf"

"Speennce"

"Wha-?"

"The cops called in the FBI, we gotta be more careful now."

"What?"

"Yeah, though didn't we expect this?'

"Yeah, we did. All right we'll figure something out in the morning. For now, sleep some more Hans"

"Ok Spence,I love you babe."

"Love you too."

**hey sorry this is late AND so short but we started our sophmore year and our beta reader quit on us T_T so we have to find a new one...if you wanna be our beta just pm us kay? thanks !oh and thank you to those who favorited/alerted this :D we'll try to update sooner kay?please reid and review :)WE OWN NOTHING**


End file.
